Momentos
by USStardis11
Summary: Diversas ocurrencias suscitadas durante los viajes del noveno y décimo Doctor con Rose, así como algunas ocurridas con Tentoo en el universo de Pete. Momentos incómodos, situaciones extrañas, la TARDIS siendo ella misma, afrodisíacos inesperados, entre otros. Cualquier cosa puede ocurrirles a Rose y al Doctor en un día normal
1. Efectos secundarios

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who no me pertenece, es de la BBC y de Satán (alias Moffat) sólo tomo a los personajes y juego con ellos.

**Notas: **Este es un fic compuesto por variados oneshot que puede, o no, tengan relación entre si, son ideas random que he tenido a lo largo de los días y que he puesto por escrito, los oneshot pueden variar su longitud, pueden ser desde drabbles (lo cual dudo) hasta oneshots bastante extensos, puede haber pwp, hurt/comfort, romance, angst, y humor, todo con diferentes Doctores y Rose. Habrá advertencias en aquellos oneshot que lo requieran.

Este oneshot es Nine/Rose.

**Efectos secundarios**

Rose se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la Sala de la Consola. Una de las rejillas del suelo se encontraba alzada y el Doctor se encontraba, literalmente, enterrado hasta la cintura en lo sistemas internos de la TARDIS. Habían pasado dos horas desde que ambos se encontraban ahí y la atmósfera no era nada ligera.

Quizás Rose tenía que ver con ello.

—Me dijiste un día que no necesitaba ningún tipo de vacuna porque la TARDIS nos protegía contra cualquier enfermedad—la voz de Rose rompió el silencio reinante. Ante tal distracción, los dedos del Doctor resbalaron sobre un sistema particularmente delicado y la TARDIS lo recompensó con una lluvia de chispas. Concentrado completamente en maldecir, el Doctor no respondió a Rose.

Rose hojeó algunas páginas de su revista, sin ver nada en realidad, hasta que reunió valor suficiente para interrumpir de nuevo al Doctor. Volvió a hablar.

—Hay posibilidades de que en mi cuerpo queden residuos de los refuerzos que la TARDIS ponía en la comida y en el aire antes de averiarse.

La frente del Doctor impactó contra el circuito que trataba de reparar. Rodó los ojos e ignoró a la humana, quizás así se iría a su habitación, no es que no disfrutara su compañía, pero tenerla ahí quejándose, murmurando, conversando consigo misma y sin querer admitir que tenía miedo a un sencillo procedimiento médico lo estaba exasperando. ¡Lo había hecho por casi dos horas!

Viendo que no obtenía respuesta, Rose dejó de lado la revista, se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia donde los pies del Doctor se dejaban ver.

—Explícame de nuevo, ¿Qué fue lo que se averió?

El Doctor dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un gruñido exasperado que disfrazó como suspiro. Salió de debajo de la consola y lanzó una especie de cubo multicolor lleno de cables a Rose.

—Se daño el escudo transcelular ciclónico, lo que significa que cualquier virus puede entrar a través de las puertas de la TARDIS nada mas al abrirlas. El sistema también analizaba los entornos y se aseguraba de darte suplementos, no a mí, soy un Señor del Tiempo—aclaró con orgullo—. Para protegerte en caso de un contagio fuera del escudo protector. Pero no duran mucho, y son específicos para cada planeta.

— ¿Puedes repararlo? —preguntó Rose.

—Esa es la pieza que esta averiada, conozco uno o dos planetas que pueden tenerla, pero no puedo aterrizar en ellos hasta asegurarme de que estés completamente protegida.

Los labios de Rose apenas se separaban para dar una respuesta cuando el Doctor la interrumpió.

—No estoy siendo exagerado, al abrir esas puertas miles de pequeños demonios microscópicos irán a por la biología mas débil presente en esta nave, esa eres tu, y no, un traje biológico no te protegerá y encerrarte en tu habitación no es suficiente, y ¡No! No voy a dejarte en la Tierra mientras voy a comprar la pieza, ya vimos a Jackie hace dos días—ante lo último el Doctor se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Cómo...

—Llevas murmurándolo todo el rato, planeando esta conversación y volviéndome loco en el proceso. Rose, ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de una pequeña aguja? —dijo el Doctor con un tono de voz jocoso y pronto lamentándolo, si ese era el problema, y estaba 99% seguro de que lo era, no debía enfrentarlo de esa manera, había lanzado la empatía por la ventana.

Rose apretó los puños, suficiente era ser blanco de sus burlas sobre especies inferiores en aquellos casos en los que perdía la paciencia, no se permitiría serlo por sus miedos.

—No, sólo evaluaba otras soluciones—contestó, orgullosa de lo fría y estable que había sonado su voz.

El Doctor no se tragó aquello y simplemente tomó la mano de Rose.

—Bien, si no tienes miedo, entonces no se hable más, iremos a la enfermería y en dos semanas podremos aterrizar para buscar la refacción.

— ¿Dos semanas?

—Es lo que tardara tu cuerpo en desarrollar las defensas necesarias. La medicina del futuro puede hacer magia, pero aún así tu biología nos limita.

Rose le siguió con algo de reticencia, no es que pudiera poner mucha resistencia, no tenían salida, debía vacunarse para poder buscar la refacción y continuar corriendo por sus vidas como siempre.

A cada paso su estómago se anudaba un poco más, eso si no podía negarlo. Desde pequeña había temido a las agujas, no eran sus aliadas, su madre la llevaba a vacunar en jornadas y las enfermeras no eran muy amables, no podía culparlas, lidiar con mocosos llorones debía de agotar la paciencia, eso o ella tenía MUY mala suerte. Quizás el Doctor tenía algún equipo que no necesitara agujas, era alienígena después de todo, y tenía a su disposición todos los equipos que el espacio y el tiempo podían ofrecer.

—Aquí estamos, la enfermería—señaló el Doctor, sacando a Rose de su ensimismamiento.

Rose soltó la mano del Doctor y le adelantó tratando de lucir calmada y asertiva, avanzó hacia la puerta blanca de vidrio ubicada frente a ella, ésta siseó y se deslizó para dar paso a una habitación completamente blanca. Rose caminó un poco, detallando el lugar, no olía al sobrecogedor aroma de los hospitales, olía como el resto de la TARDIS, solo que, algo más limpio.

—Siéntate—ordenó el Doctor señalando una de las tres camas ubicadas al fondo.

Rose obedeció, sus pies colgaban a unos quince centímetros del suelo y no resistió el impulso de balancearlos hacia delante y hacia atrás de manera alternada, todo su nerviosismo parecía aliviarse un poco con esa acción. Para distraerse permitió que su mirada vagabundeara por el lugar, notando las decenas de gabinetes, equipos, tanto aterradores y alienígenas como tranquilizadores y futuristas. Sin poderlo evitar, miró al Doctor, él cual le daba la espalda y no paraba de realizar pequeños sonidos tintineantes y metálicos sobre una mesa, aquello sólo acrecentó un poco más el miedo que ya sentía.

—Tienes suerte, muchas de estas vacunas no deberían de mezclarse, pero yo, soy lo suficientemente inteligente y preparado como para sortear ese tonto obstáculo—el Doctor giró de su puesto de trabajo, dicha acción permitió que Rose ojeara el contenido de la mesa durante escasos instantes. No pudo ver más que algunos viales y tubos de ensayo.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— ¡Por supuesto! Tu desconfianza me lastima, Rose—dijo el Doctor fingiendo estar ofendido.

—A veces necesitas que alguien desinfle ese ego tuyo—le provocó la joven—. Propósitos médicos, hay que evitar que tu cabeza explote.

El Doctor mofó una risa y continuó su trabajo, pasados unos segundos giró por completo y se dirigió hacia Rose, sosteniendo una bandeja, cuyo contenido era un vial lleno de líquido de un vibrante color azul y una especie de pistola.

Colocó la bandeja junto a Rose y ella ojeó el contenido con curiosidad. Para su decepción la punta de la pistola constaba de una pequeña aguja protegida por una funda de plástico.

—No a lo Star Trek entonces—dijo con pesadez. En lo más profundo de su ser aun guardaba la esperanza de poder evitar las agujas con una pistola inyectadora a presión.

—Funciona de ambas maneras, para pocas cantidades de líquido la presión que genera es suficiente para introducirlo por los poros de la piel, pero como este no es el caso, requerimos de presión y de una aguja—explicó el Doctor mirando directamente a los ojos a Rose. Sus corazones casi se detienen al detectar en aquellos pozos avellana el miedo que ella negaba tan rotundamente, así que no pudo evitar el deseo de calmarla—.Nada de que preocuparse, es pequeña, no esas cosas barbáricas que usan en tu siglo. Quítate la chaqueta—ordenó mientras quitaba la funda de plástico a la aguja. Mientras más rápido terminaran con esto, más rápido tendría a Rose libre para darle un gran abrazo reconfortante y… ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Rose dejó que su chaqueta se deslizara suavemente por sus hombros, tras menear un poco sus manos se liberó de ella y la dejó a un lado.

—Un pinchazo rápido y antes de que te des cuenta estarás comiendo esta deliciosa—rebuscó en sus bolsillos un momento y toqueteó varias veces el objeto para asegurarse de sacar lo deseado y no algo que asustase a su humana—.Paleta de banana—el Doctor blandió el dulce envuelto en brillante papel amarillo hacia Rose sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Distracción, no chantaje, no era una mala táctica, se felicitó.

Rose alzó una ceja ante el intento del Doctor por distraerla.

—Creo que pasaré de ella—musitó mientras el Doctor cargaba el vial en el puerto trasero de la pistola. Presionó el fondo con fuerza y un penetrante silbido indicó que ya todo estaba listo.

—Bien, todo listo, no tienes porque mirar—aconsejó el Doctor.

La curiosidad ganó sobre el sentido común de Rose y pronto, se encontró mirando como los fríos dedos del Doctor sujetaban su brazo izquierdo y como su otra mano empuñaba la pistola. La visión de aquel dispositivo alienígena, la aguja cerca de su piel y la frase "líquido a presión" fueron suficientes para alimentar un acto reflejo.

Dio un grito ahogado y liberó su brazo de los dedos del Doctor.

— ¡Por Rassilon bendito! Rose, no hay nada que temer, has enfrentado Slitheen, a la conciencia Nestene y a un Dalek—explotó el Doctor alzando los brazos en exasperación, no, su fuerte no era la paciencia.

—No tengo miedo, sólo—Rose inspiró—.Es que es alienígena, es todo—no mentía, en parte era verdad, ¿Y si tenía una reacción a la vacuna?

—Yo soy un alienígena y no te alejas de mí gritando como una histérica—apuntó el Doctor blandiendo la pistola.

—No grité—repuso Rose ofendida.

—Oh, si lo hiciste—rió el Doctor sin poderlo evitar—. Gritaste como una damisela en apuros.

—Y no estoy histérica—bufó la joven apartando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Sabías que en tu país en el siglo XIX a las mujeres histéricas o diagnosticadas con paroxismo histérico se las trataba con vibradores? —explicó el Doctor viendo que la distracción, en este caso bajo la forma de una clase de historia, era una buena táctica para poder acercarse a Rose sin asustarla de nuevo.

—Estas bromeando—masculló Rose ruborizándose aun sin atreverse a ver al Doctor.

—Si, un tratamiento médico muy respetado además, puesto que la alternativa era ser enviada a un manicomio—y con ello el Doctor presionó la aguja contra el brazo de Rose y jaló del gatillo. Un siseo de la pistola y un agudo chillido de Rose, más por la sorpresa que por dolor, después todo había terminado—. A ti te habrían enviado a uno. Mira que irte de tu tiempo para viajar con un alienígena solitario.

—Auch —protestó Rose llevando la mano hacia la zona de la inyección, el Doctor la detuvo y apretó sus dedos contra los de ella con suavidad. Sabía que Rose experimentaba algo de ardor en el brazo, pero no convenía que lo frotara.

—Ves, te dije que sería rápido—señaló sin dejar de mirar a Rose a los ojos, y no pudo evitar notar que estos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Acaso iba a llorar? — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vas a llorar como un bebé? —bromeó haciéndole cosquillas con la mano libre. No, Rose no debía llorar, él no podía verla llorar, máxime si era por algo que él había hecho ¡Sus corazones se derretirían!

— ¡No! —rió Rose retorciéndose todo lo que le permitía la cama. Sólo eran lágrimas traicioneras provocadas por el alivio, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo el Doctor—. Es sólo que me enternece tanta demostración de ternura de tu parte—el Doctor miró aliviado como Rose le sonreía como siempre, sacando la punta de la lengua entre los dientes.

—No le digas a mis enemigos, no me tomarían en serio—susurró con fingida seriedad y confidencia—.Bien, como fuiste tan buena paciente—agregó con sarcasmo—. Ten.

El Doctor soltó la mano de Rose y le tendió la paleta de banana pero, ella la rechazó empujándola con suavidad de regreso a la mano del Doctor.

—No es mi favorita, además, quiero otra cosa—Rose entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y sonrió tímidamente. "Bien, Rose, diez puntos por actuar como una adolescente", se regañó mentalmente, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de buscar algo de confort en el Doctor.

— ¿Qué? —los corazones del Doctor latieron con fuerza ante la perspectiva de complacer a Rose—.Hay un planeta ahí fuera hecho completamente de dulces, ¿Quieres ir allí? Claro, tendrías que esperar dos semanas, pero aun así vale la pena —disimuló su emoción desenvolviendo la paleta y metiéndola de golpe a su boca. Sin embargo no pudo detener la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y Rose no pudo evitar reír ante lo ridículo que se veía la gran "Tormenta que Viene" sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una paleta en la boca.

—Suena tentador, pero no—Rose mordió su labio, ya se había lanzado al abismo, sólo le quedaba seguir cayendo. ¿Por qué no había aceptado el planeta de los dulces?

— ¿Entonces?

—Quiero un beso.

El Doctor casi se atragantó con la paleta, tragó con dificultad y miró a Rose. ¿Acaso ella le quería de esa manera? No sería la primera vez que una acompañante le miraba de esa forma, claro, si era la primera vez que él correspondía al sentimiento con tanta fuerza, pero aun así… Rose merecía algo mejor, su Rose necesitaba a alguien menos dañado, alguien que pudiera hacerla feliz.

Aunque, si Rose quería un beso…

— ¿Un beso? ¿Qué tipo de beso?

—Bueno, un beso, ya sabes, "Un beso para que no duela" —Rose se ruborizó ante la escrutadora mirada que le dio el gallifreyano, ya se veía siendo blanco de algún sermón sobre la poca base científica que tenía tal creencia o peor, un sermón sobre las implicaciones morales que tendría para él el envolverse de esa manera con una especie inferior—. Olvídalo, es una tontería—musitó Rose a toda prisa recogiendo su chaqueta, ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta.

—Rose.

—Sólo bromeaba.

—Rose.

—Yo, iré a mi habitación—Rose bajó de un salto de la camilla tratando de esquivar la mirada penetrante del Doctor.

— ¡Rose!

Exasperado el Doctor tomó a Rose por los hombros y unió sus labios con algo más de fuerza de la esperada, más que una suave unión, aquello fue un choque en toda regla. Rose jadeó y él aprovechó para devorar su boca a plenitud, acarició la lengua de Rose con la suya, dibujó patrones en su paladar y para finalizar succionó levemente su labio inferior. Rose permaneció completamente pasiva durante aquel beso arrollador, parte por la sorpresa, y parte por no querer perder ninguna de las maravillosas sensaciones que el Doctor le estaba prodigando.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó él sin poder disimular el orgullo que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Había besado a Rose! Oh, y la había dejado sin habla, ¡Fantástico!

—Si, creo que si—aceptó Rose atontada. ¡De verdad la había besado! ¿De verdad podía verla de esa manera? Todo se aclaró cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras del Doctor.

—Porque planeo hacerlo de nuevo—afirmó el Doctor con la confianza que sólo tiene aquel que está seguro de si mismo.

—No si yo lo hago primero—apostilló Rose alzándose en la punta de sus pies para robar un beso al gran y poderoso Señor del Tiempo.

Continuaron jugando a robarse besos y cosquillas durante lo que parecieron siglos, a cada beso los terribles recuerdos de la Guerra del Tiempo parecían borrarse del cerebro del Doctor, y más importante, de su alma. En un impulso, algo salvaje, el Doctor subió a Rose de nuevo a la camilla y se ubicó entre sus piernas, ella no dudó en abrazarle con las mismas y arrollarle con una mirada que igualaba, e incluso empequeñecía, su propia pasión.

—Te gusta ir rápido—bromeó ella sintiéndose cada vez más confiada y deseosa. Extrañamente deseosa, ella no era precisamente una mojigata pero le gustaba tomarse las cosas con seriedad, hacerse a la idea y pensar antes de actuar tan… carnalmente.

El Doctor sólo gruñó una respuesta inentendible contra el cuello de Rose antes de lamer y morder con fuerza el punto donde su pulso latía con rapidez, a la vez que frotaba su pelvis contra la de Rose. Ella gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole más acceso, y fue esto lo que permitió al Doctor sentir que algo no estaba bien del todo.

— ¡Que estúpido! —exclamó separándose unos centímetros, lo suficiente para ver a Rose a los ojos.

—Créeme, no estas haciendo nada estúpido—jadeó Rose repentinamente confiada.

—No, Rose, detente un segundo.

— ¿Vas a usar tu destornillador sónico, de "esa" manera? —bien, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ella, podía comportarse como una "chica mala" pero… ¡Estaba con el Doctor por Dios bendito!

—No. Rose escucha, creo que esto es sólo un efecto secundario de la vacuna, creo que la mezcla de las diferente sustancias produjo un afrodisiaco y… —el Doctor inspiró profundamente, claro, un afrodisiaco explicaba el repentino deseo de Rose, no podía ser él, es decir, ¿Quién podía desearlo siendo todo nariz y orejotas? Aun más ¿Amarlo siendo lo que es? Un genocida, un monstruo—. Rose, no eres tu misma en estos momentos—se separó con firmeza esperando una respuesta furiosa, una respuesta digna de una mujer Tyler.

— ¿Un afrodisiaco? —Rose se abrazó a si misma, eso lo explicaba todo, seguramente había provocado alguna respuesta en el Doctor, seguramente había eliminado su "naturaleza humana" y por ello el Doctor la deseaba, claro, él no podía amarla, ¿Cómo iba a amar a una especie inferior? Comparada con él, ella sólo era un simio que apenas había bajado de los árboles, Dios, hasta lo que estaban haciendo podía estar penado por la ley intergaláctica o por la Proclamación de las Sombras o ve tu a saber que más—. Entiendo, yo… creo que iré a mi habitación y, ya sabes, estaré ahí hasta que pase el efecto y podamos, podamos actuar como antes.

El Doctor observó a Rose marchar sin hacer nada por evitarlo, su reacción lo había descolocado del todo, ¿Por qué estaba triste? Debía de estar furiosa con él, incluso le hubiera dado la bienvenida a una bofetada, cualquier cosa, pero no a esas lágrimas silenciosas que no pudo evitar oler cuando Rose abandonó la enfermería. ¿Acaso creía que se había aprovechado de ella? ¿Estaría asustada? ¿Se dirigía a su habitación para hacer las maletas?

—No entiendo—murmuró para si. Los humanos eran tan complicados a veces.

La TARDIS rugió suavemente en su mente, animándole a seguir a Rose y encontrar por si mismo las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

La TARDIS parpadeó las luces y dirigió su presencia hacia la habitación de Rose, quizás podría manejar todo mejor desde el lado "humano" de la relación, porque si, su Señor del Tiempo y su humana tenían una relación, quizás no bajo los cánones de sus respectivas especies, pero la tenían y debían hacerla avanzar.

—Vete—gruñó Rose al vacío, quería estar sola, escondida bajo su sábana y recostada sobre su brazo derecho porque el izquierdo sencillamente no dejaba de molestar y arder y latir y, ¿Era normal sentirse tan mal física y emocionalmente? Sacudió su cabeza, ahora hablaba a la nada, quizás debía añadir "mentalmente" a su lista de males.

Un gentil ronroneo respondió a su orden, bien, no estaba loca, sólo era la TARDIS, quizás también estaba molesta con ella, seguramente estaba decepcionada por como había tratado a su Señor del Tiempo. Oh, ¿Y si la lanzaba al vórtice temporal?

La nave rodó los ojos que no tenía y regresó a la enfermería, donde encontró al Doctor tal y como lo había dejado, mirando la punta de sus botas con infinita tristeza.

—Déjame solo—masculló el gallifreyano. La TARDIS le envió un exasperado golpe de preocupación psíquica y el Doctor alzó la cabeza— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está bien? —la TARDIS le mostró el estado de Rose directamente a su mente—. Oh, pero, no creo. Que estúpido soy.

La TARDIS asintió ante aquella afirmación, el Doctor sólo le envió una miríada de insultos mientras rebuscaba en algunos cajones. Las complicaciones sentimentales podían irse al basurero de Raxacoricofallapatorius, Rose se sentía mal y él tenía el deber de arreglar eso.

Sin embargo su resolución menguó a límites infernales cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rose. Tal vez sólo debía tocar y dejar las cosas que cargaba en el piso, frente a la puerta. Evitar todo contacto mientras duraban esos efectos tan molestos y…

—Cobarde—se acusó entre dientes, respiró profundamente, sacó el pecho y tocó la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Vete!

Bien, obedecería a Rose, no debía de estar tan mal si podía ordenarle cosas y ¿Qué estaba pensando? Su voz había sonado irritada y algo ronca, incluso podía escucharla sorber por la nariz. Debía de entrar ahí y enfrentar al lobo cara a cara.

—Voy a entrar—anunció.

Abrió la puerta y avanzó con seguridad por la oscura habitación, sus sentidos apenas podían mostrarle el camino hasta la cama de Rose. La fotosensibilidad era otro de los efectos secundarios de las vacunas que le había inoculado.

—Oh, Rose—susurró arrodillándose junto a la cama—.Lo siento. Traje algunas cosas que podrían hacerte sentir mejor—dijo al bulto de sábanas que ocultaba a Rose de su vista.

El Doctor siempre tan bueno, tan amable y ella simplemente había arruinado su amistad lanzándose a él como si fuera un simio en pleno celo que… ¡Había dicho eso en voz alta? Enrojeció ante el prospecto, ¡Estúpida vacuna!

— ¡Rose! En lo absoluto pienso eso de ti, y no sabes como lamento haberte llamado simio estúpido en la sala de tu piso, Rose, por favor, sal de entre las sábanas.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, no quería que el Doctor la viera en ese estado, no quería su compasión ni su lástima ni su cariño y… Oh si, deseaba su cariño, deseaba sentirse reconfortada y entre sus seguros y fuertes brazos y… ¡Agg! ¡Estaba pensando como una niña!

—Rose, o sales de entre las sábanas o las jalaré fuera de ti y no seré gentil—amenazó el Doctor con firmeza, no llevaría a cabo tal amenaza, pero nada perdía con intentar.

Lentamente Rose obedeció, se dio vuelta y se desembarazó del nido de tela que se había fabricado a fuerza de rodar sobre el colchón. Apoyó su cabeza y la parte superior de su espalda contra las almohadas y rehuyó de la mirada afilada y solícita del Doctor.

—Eso está mejor, a ver, ¿Qué ocurre?

Rose separó los labios para responder y se encontró con que sus cuerdas vocales trabajaban pero, de sus labios no escapaba ningún sonido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¿Y si se quedaba muda?

—Tranquila, shh, ey, sólo son los efectos de la vacuna, todo se resolverá en un rato.

Esa era la respuesta que Rose esperaba, ya más tranquila se concentró en atravesar al Doctor con la mirada, una que claramente decía ¡No eres tan inteligente si mezclaste todas esas sustancias y ahora yo estoy pagando el precio!

—Lo se, lo siento, pero es algo pasajero, nada de que preocuparse, sólo algo molesto—el Doctor encendió la lámpara ubicada en la mesita de noche de Rose—.Ves, ya no tienes fotosensibilidad—señaló.

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Rose.

—Bueno, la fiebre si es algo que durará un poco más—rascó su nuca en un gesto de culpabilidad—.Traje algunas cosas—se agachó y las recogió del suelo para luego ponerlas junto a Rose—.Jugo de naranja, no cualquier jugo, este es del siglo 32, especialmente diseñado para reponer todo lo que pierdes con el sudor y darte un subidón de energía, no es como esas bebidas energéticas de tu siglo.

Rose ignoró el jugo y tomó una enorme barra de chocolate.

—Es para ayudarte con el desequilibrio hormonal, que es lo que te tiene tan llorona ¡Ey! —Rose le golpeó el hombro con fuerza—.Sólo trato de ayudar.

Los ojos de Rose volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y estás a su vez a correr por las mejillas manchadas de la joven.

—No, no llores, Rose Tyler, ¡No llores!

Rose detuvo sus lágrimas y empezó a hipar con fuerza.

—Otro efecto supongo—suspiró el Doctor remplazando el chocolate por el jugo. Rose le miró enfadada—. Nada de eso, bébelo y luego podrás comer el chocolate.

Rose formó un puchero con los labios y pataleó levemente en la cama.

— ¿Estás haciendo un berrinche? Oh esto es maravilloso ¡Fantástico!, ¡Rose haciendo berrinche! Cuando recojamos a Jack seguro que estará encantado de escuchar…—Rose gruño y vació la botella casi de un trago—.Bien, eso está mejor.

—No te atrevas a contarle a Jack—masculló Rose con la voz ronca.

—No lo haría—prometió el Doctor devolviéndole el chocolate a Rose.

—Doctor, respecto a lo que pasó en la enfermería—el Doctor se tensó, esperando lo inevitable, sólo esperaba que Rose le permitiera seguir siendo su amigo—.Yo, lamento que el afrodisiaco te afectara, se que soy de una especie inferior y… sólo quiero que sepas que… —-Rose dejó de hablar, tenía un nudo de vergüenza construido en la garganta.

El Doctor sonrió de oreja a oreja, ¡Rose creía que el afrodisiaco le había afectado a él! Por simple deducción lógica entonces ella, ella de verdad le deseaba, un deseo que sólo había sido aumentado por el efecto afrodisiaco de la vacuna. Aunque quizás primero debía de asegurarse.

—No me afectó, Rose, sólo debía afectar tu cuerpo, no el mío, mi respuesta fue, natural y espontanea—confesó.

—Quiere decir que tu…

— ¡Si! —el Doctor brincó hacia la cama de Rose y aterrizó sobre sus rodillas haciendo volar a Rose levemente sobre el colchón.

—Pero, la mía era algo natural, yo de verdad—Rose se ruborizó fuertemente.

— ¿De verdad me deseas? —una sonrisa imposiblemente llena de orgullo iluminó aún más el rostro, y los ojos, del Doctor.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No habrá quien te aguante!

—Rose, esto es… ¡fantástico! Es… —el Doctor no tenía más palabras para expresarse, lo que era algo nuevo y aterrador para él, dado que era lo que mejor sabía hacer, así que sólo abrazó a Rose con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Auch! —protestó Rose al sentir su brazo vacunado estrujado por el Doctor. Sin embargo devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo. ¿Cómo es que siempre acababan en situaciones tan estúpidas? Mira que una vacuna con demasiados efectos secundarios les empujara a confesar su mutuo deseo y… bueno, no presionaría al Doctor por otra confesión. Podía verla en sus ojos, ¡Hasta un Dalek lo había visto!

—Oh, lo siento, espera—El Doctor soltó el abrazo y buscó entre la pila de objetos hasta dar con una manta térmica—.El calor aliviará esa molestia.

—Es como un dolor frío y arde y ahora tengo comezón—protestó Rose comenzando a rascarse.

El Doctor alzó la mirada y se encontró a Rose comenzando a cubrirse de graciosas manchitas azules, aparecían como por arte de magia sobre toda la piel de su humana -que ya no era rosa y amarillo- contuvo la risa pero no pudo evitar observar las manchitas con curiosidad.

—Bien, eso es nuevo, sólo pasa en uno de cada un millón, oh Rose. Aléjate de los espejos por un rato.

— ¿Espejos?

El Doctor se reprochó a si mismo, ¡Él y su bocota! Rose saltó de la cama y corrió al baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Doctor! —gritó a pleno pulmón.

—Si estas desesperada por hacerlas desaparecer pues… se quitan con una ducha fría seguida de una caliente, oh y debes comer una deliciosa y nutritiva ensalada de escarabajos africanos que…

— ¡Voy a matarte!

El Doctor rodó los ojos, fue hasta el baño y trajo a Rose de un brazo hasta la cama.

—Debes guardar reposo, todos los efectos pasaran en un día o dos—explicó mientras envolvía amorosamente el brazo izquierdo de Rose en la manta térmica. No pudo evitar posar un beso en la marca de la inyección.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió Rose algo tocada por el gesto.

—Darte el mejor y más eficaz tratamiento—respondió el Doctor enterrando los dedos suavemente en el cabello de Rose.

— ¿Saliva de Señor del Tiempo? —bromeó Rose.

—No, besos, muchos besos—respondió el gallifreyano enterrando la nariz en el cuello de Rose—.No creo que te agrade lo que has despertado—advirtió el Doctor con una sonrisa ligeramente malvada antes de lamer lentamente todo el camino hacia la oreja izquierda de Rose.

—Podré con ello—jadeó Rose.

—No esperaba menos—confesó el Doctor encerrando el cuerpo de Rose entre sus brazos.


	2. Un castigo merecido

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who no me pertenece, es de la BBC y de Satán (alias Moffat) sólo tomo a los personajes y juego con ellos.

**Notas:**Este es un fic compuesto por variados oneshot que puede, o no, tengan relación entre si, son ideas random que he tenido a lo largo de los días y que he puesto por escrito, los oneshot pueden variar su longitud, pueden ser desde drabbles (lo cual dudo) hasta oneshots bastante extensos, puede haber pwp, hurt/comfort, romance, angst, y humor, todo con diferentes Doctores y Rose. Habrá advertencias en aquellos oneshot que lo requieran.

Este oneshot es Nine/Rose.

**Advertencias: Spanking y menciones de spanking disciplinario, si no te gusta simplemente no leas y pasa a los oneshot que sean de tu agrado, estoy segura que habrá muchos en este fic.**

**Evítate el mal rato y deja disfrutar a quienes si gustan de este tipo de escenas, y no, en los reviews no me molestaré en explicarte el porque de estos gustos, ni me pondré a defender para contradecirte cuando digas que nos falta un tornillo, simplemente eliminaré tu comentario, o quizás lo deje para llamar la atención, ya sabes, hay quien a veces visita los fics si ve varios revs, no lo hago pero eso no quiere decir que no haya gente que lo haga.**

**Y a quienes si disfrutan de leer este tipo de fics bienvenidos espero haber cubierto sus expectativas.**

**Un castigo merecido.**

Con la violencia característica para sus tripulantes la TARDIS se materializó en la superficie de un nuevo planeta. Bandazos, giros acelerados y frenazos bruscos. Sin embargo ambos tripulantes reían a mandíbula batiente, como si sólo se tratase de una montaña rusa diseñada para su exclusiva diversión.

—Bien, Rose, éste planeta te encantaría si pudieras verlo, enormes montañas rodeadas de pastizales casi infinitos donde pequeñas ciudades crecen en perfecta armonía con el entorno natural, lagos con el agua más cristalina del universo y el fondo de estos… piedras preciosas de todos los colores. Sin embargo, es muy peligroso para los seres humanos. Zeqsuhdx estuvo en guerra con la Tierra durante el siglo cincuenta. No diferenciaran una humana del siglo XXI de uno de ese siglo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué lo visitamos?—preguntó Rose sin poder ocultar la decepción en su voz. Se acercó al Doctor mientras éste abría la puerta de la TARDIS tratando de echar un vistazo al exterior.

—Necesito refacciones para la TARDIS, no tardaré—prometió el Doctor cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí.

Horas después ambos cruzaban las puertas de la fiel nave, jadeando y sudando. El Doctor simplemente alcanzó de dos zancadas la Consola, dejó la bolsa con las refacciones en la silla y empezó a presionar botones y girar palancas para regresar a la relativa seguridad del Vórtice temporal. Rose se agachó y ocultó el rostro entre las rodillas, luchando por hacer desaparecer los puntos negros que empezaban a cubrir su visión.

Sólo cuando éstos desaparecieron, y el silencio en la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la joven alzó la mirada. El Doctor la observaba desde unos tres pasos de distancia, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre el pecho, su postura era rígida y firme y sus ojos azules destellaban con rabia y miedo contenidos. Lo que más temía Rose se había hecho realidad, La Tormenta que Viene dirigida a ella, no hacia ningún Dalek a su espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el Doctor, sus palabras destilando tensión.

—Sí—jadeó Rose, sorprendida de no tener el más mínimo rasguño o quemadura. La postura del Doctor se relajó un poco.

—Ve a tu habitación—ordenó con serenidad y dureza.

Rose tragó a través del nudo que se formó en su garganta al oír ese tono, un tono que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de labios de su madre cuando apenas era una niña. Lentamente se puso en pie, sus labios se separaron unos milímetros para contestar al Doctor, más por terquedad que por sentido común o razón ¡Él no tenía derecho de tratarla así!

—Ahora.

Rose diría luego que obedeció porque el Doctor usó algún truco de Señor del Tiempo, no porque su tono se había vuelto más duro y amenazante que el anterior. Y no, sus piernas no temblaban por anticipación o miedo, no, temblaban por la media maratón que se habían visto obligados a correr, entre rayos láser, desde el mercado hasta la TARDIS. Y no, absolutamente no admitiría que había salido para desobedecer a propósito y satisfacer su curiosidad, simplemente se aburría en el interior de la nave.

Rose resistió el impulso de lanzarse en su cama tan pronto llegó a su habitación, primero debía lavar toda la mugre que se había adherido a su piel, increíble como ésta se las había arreglado para pegarse a su cuerpo en sólo unos minutos durante su breve estancia en el planeta.

Horas después, limpia y vestida con su pijama favorita, un conjunto de color rosa de pantalón de algodón y camisa manga larga, Rose se dirigió a su cama, no tenía sueño, pero los pasos silenciosos del Doctor a las afueras de su habitación la animaron a cubrirse con las sábanas y fingir un sueño profundo.

No, no estaba de ánimos para sermones, no ahora que admitía, muy dentro, que el Doctor tenía razón.

—Rose, se que estás despierta, no han pasado más de noventa minutos desde que dejaste la Sala de la Consola, tu ciclo de sueño profundo no ha empezado—gruñó el Doctor entrando sin tocar.

—Te olvidaste de tocar—bufó Rose sentándose en la cama.

—Es mi nave—masculló el Doctor tratando de controlar su temperamento. No podía perder el control si planeaba llevar a cabo lo que había considerado hacer mientras Rose se bañaba.

—Bien, al menos espero algo de privacidad—Rose se cruzó de brazos. El Doctor sólo la ignoró y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

—Rose, lo que hiciste hoy fue estúpido y arriesgado, aún para...

— ¿Para un simio estúpido?—Rose no pudo evitar el tono defensivo en su voz—.Baja un poco ese tono paternal, no eres mi padre, eres mi...

—Rose, ya me disculpé por llamarte así, no es necesario que traigas el tema a colación ahora—bufó el Doctor algo hastiado, como odiaba esa pequeña pérdida de control en la sala de estar de Pete. Rose parecía no haber superado tan cruel insulto a pesar de sus reiterados intentos por convencerla de lo contrario—. Y, la palabra que buscaba era adolescente. Aún eres una adolescente.

Rose se indignó aún más ante esas palabras.

— ¿Disculpa? Tengo 19 años, cumplí mi mayoría de edad hace más de un año, yo...

—Que tu sociedad dicte esa edad como la ideal para llamarte "adulto" no quiere decir que biológicamente lo seas, la corteza pre-frontal de tu cerebro aún no se ha desarrollado del todo, lo que provoca que aún tomes decisiones arriesgadas pasadas en la emoción y la retribución emocional instantánea.

—Pues agradece a mi corteza... Lo que sea, el que haya decidido venir contigo—masculló Rose con amargura.

—No tengo la menor duda que algo tuvo que ver ese pequeño desperfecto biológico con tu decisión de venir a bordo, sin embargo eso no es justificación suficiente para tu actuación de hoy.

Rose jugueteó distraída con el borde de sus sábanas, el tono del Doctor era suave, sus palabras firmes, sin embargo estaban controladas, no llevaban la calma ira de la orden pronunciada frente a la Consola de la TARDIS.

—Confié en ti, creí que me obedecerías y permanecerías sana y salva dentro de la TARDIS.

Rose empezó a sentirse mal, ahora sus razones para la desobediencia parecían débiles y sin sentido. ¿Y si el Doctor la enviaba a casa por no considerarla merecedora de su confianza?

—Lo, lo siento.

—No creo que lo sientas de verdad. Al menos no por los motivos adecuados. No voy a enviarte a casa, Rose Tyler—el Doctor tomó la barbilla de Rose entre sus dedos y gentilmente la animó alzar la mirada. Rose sostuvo la fuerza de sus ojos azules con valentía aunque con algo de indecisión, le incomodaba la intensidad de su mirada, no de mala manera, no, pero no se suponía que esa mirada la excitara—.Pero, no puedo dejar pasar lo ocurrido sin un castigo.

La última frase trajo una oleada de indignación sobre Rose. ¿La iba a castigar? Ella ya estaba mucho mayor para eso, claro que él le llevaba más de 800 años de edad, seguramente a sus ojos no era más que una niña pequeña. Oh ¿Y si pensaba castigarla como tal? ¿Cómo castigaban los Señores del Tiempo a sus niños?

Y no, se repitió a si misma, no debía estar sintiendo ese pozo de calor crecer en la base de sus mismísimas entrañas.

— ¿No vas a dejarme salir de la TARDIS? —tanteó con cuidado. El Doctor bufó una risa y negó con la cabeza dejando ir de sus dedos la barbilla de Rose.

—No, muchas habitaciones entretenidas que harían de ese castigo una inutilidad, además también sería un castigo para mi, esto de viajar es mejor con dos—sonrió tonta y ampliamente tomando la mano de Rose entre las suyas—.No, voy a azotarte.

Rose dejó escapar un ligero chillido, no, no era un chillido, su brusca exhalación de aire había salido con sonido, sólo eso, una mujer Tyler no chillaba por amenazas de una buena azotaina, que vergüenza. ¿Amenaza? No, el Doctor no lo había dicho como amenaza, lo había dicho como un hecho que estaba por ocurrir irremediablemente.

—Eso es arcaico, es inútil, soy muy mayor para que eso... ¡Eres un pervertido!

El Doctor cortó la verborrea, así como la imperceptible huida de Rose tomándola con firmeza del antebrazo.

—No es arcaico ni inútil puesto que tu madre lo usó para criarte y funcionó bien—Rose enrojeció ante aquella afirmación, ¿Cómo sabía el Doctor que su madre la azotaba cuando niña?—.Y no, a mis ojos tienes la edad perfecta para una buena azotaina. Y mucho menos soy un pervertido, ¿A que te refieres con pervertido?—inquirió inocente e indignado.

Rose casi ríe ante la inocencia de la pregunta del Doctor. Claro, era un alienígena, no era humano, así que conceptos como azotes eróticos escapaban de su entendimiento. Para pesar de ella.

Bien, eso sólo la dejaba completamente condenada, prefería la azotaina a la vergüenza de explicar tales conductas sexuales al Doctor. O peor, el porqué no sería un castigo eficiente con ella.

—Pero, pero ya se que hice mal, y no volveré a salir de la TARDIS sin tu consentimiento—Rose detuvo sus justificaciones notando que estaba prácticamente rogando su camino fuera de algo que iba a ocurrir, tanto como si lo deseaba como no, y oh, como deseaba que ocurriera. Su mirada entonces bajó hacia las manos del Doctor, manos grandes, fuertes y varoniles, nada que ver con las de su madre. Mierda, esto iba a doler.

Sus ojos luego bajaron hacia el cinturón negro que ceñía los pantalones de mezclilla del Doctor. ¿Y si usaba el cinturón?

—Recuéstate sobre mis rodillas, Rose, no quiero darle largas a esto—ordenó el Doctor soltando el antebrazo de la joven. Su voz casi sonaba triste, como si lamentara hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Rose dudó por unos instantes, los suficientes para que la gentileza del Doctor se convirtiera en pura severidad.

—Rose Tyler, sobre mi rodilla ahora o será peor para ti.

La fuerza de su mirada azul petrificó a Rose en su sitio. Dejándola imposibilitada para huir u obedecer. De nuevo todo su poder alienígena, la Tormenta que Viene, la petrificaba en su sitio.

Dando un gruñido de frustración el Doctor buscó el brazo de Rose de nuevo, cerró sus dedos sobre éste y la haló hasta que Rose cayó sin mucha gracia sobre sus rodillas. Su mano izquierda sujetó la espalda baja de Rose, inmovilizándola efectivamente.

Rose enterró el rostro en las sábanas, ¡Estaba ocurriendo de verdad! El Doctor iba a azotarla y...

¡Smack!

Rose no pudo evitar patalear y quejarse ante la primera palmada. Había picado y ardido como nunca antes había sentido hacerlo una nalgada y sólo era la primera, ¿Cuántas tenía pensado darle? Su tren de pensamiento se cortó ante la lluvia de nalgadas que cayeron en zonas diferentes de su trasero, todas con la misma fuerza de la primera y todas sintiéndose diferentes.

Iba a pasar por eso sin dejar escapar un sonido. No iba a quejarse, no iba a darle la satisfacción al Doctor de saber que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo calentando su retaguardia. Y otras zonas también, que vergüenza, no debía dejarle ver sus gustos, ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

El Doctor pareció leerle la mente porque incrementó la fuerza de sus palmadas, enfocándose casi exclusivamente en la parte alta de sus muslos.

¡Oh, maldito alienígena telépata! Lloriqueo Rose mentalmente.

—Compórtate, ya hiciste que fuera peor por desobedecer, no me hagas agregar más por maldecir.

Rose enrojeció ante la afirmación de sus temores para luego enojarse por tal invasión a su privacidad.

—Estás gritando en tus pensamientos, mis escudos no pueden bloquearte. Así que aprende a controlarte.

Rose continuó resistiendo en silencio durante unos minutos, sin embargo pronto algunas protestas empezaron a escapar de sus labios.

—Ay, detente—gimió tratando de proteger sus nalgas con sus manos.

—Quita las manos, Rose, esto está lejos de terminar—aseguró el Doctor. Tras ver que Rose era incapaz de quitar sus manos por su cuenta el Doctor las quitó y sujetó con la mano que mantenía contra la parte baja de su espalda.

— ¡Para!

—No.

Rose empezó a patalear, algunas veces mantenía las piernas en alto, tratando, en vano, de escapar al escozor, y en secreto frotar sus muslos para evitar frotarse contra el muslo del Doctor para aliviar la tensión que crecía en su centro. Pronto el Doctor se encontró sujetando las piernas de Rose con una de las suyas. Ahora, Rose descansaba su torso en la cama. El Doctor elevó un poco su rodilla para tener mejor acceso a las posaderas de Rose, a las cuales dio una buena lluvia de nalgadas con la fuerza justa para producir la angustiante picazón de dolor.

—Está bien, lo siento, jamás volveré a desobedecer. Lo siento. Fue una tontería, no estaba pensando, Doctor, por favor—parte de sus ruegos estaban siendo provocados por la excitación, deseaba que el Doctor la dejase sola para poder aliviarse, ¡Como le costaba resistir la tentación de frotarse contra el Doctor!

—Pude haberte perdido hoy. No sabes como me sentí al verte en el mercado, maniatada y lista para ser fusilada en el centro de la plaza—mientras confesaba sus sentimientos el Doctor detuvo los azotes, para alivio de Rose— No-puedo-perderte-Rose-Tyler—acentuó cada palabra con una dolorosa nalgada más fuerte que las anteriores.

—Lo siento, me sentía sola y aburrida y... ¡Doctor! No sobre mi piel desnuda, por favor—rogó Rose al sentir los dedos del Doctor colarse entre los elásticos de su ropa interior y mono de dormir. Su rostro enrojeció aún más, por la vergüenza y la fuerza que hacía para contener las lágrimas.

—No aprenderás de otra manera—El Doctor bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Rose hasta sus tobillos. Luego, alzó su mano y dejó caer una nueva nalgada sobre la ya sonrosada piel.

Rose dejó escapar un grito, seguido de un gemido cuando sintió la fría mano del Doctor descansar sobre la sensible piel de su trasero.

—Creo que debo dar énfasis a esta lección necesitaré de esto—el Doctor soltó la mano con la que sujetaba a Rose, observó satisfecho como ella sólo las llevó lánguidamente hacia el frente usando sus antebrazos como almohada para descansar su frente.

Sin embargo su tranquilidad no duró mucho, pronto Rose se encontró tratando de escapar del agarre del Doctor cuando le escuchó desabrochando su cinturón. El tintineo metálico no sólo envió un escalofrío de miedo a su columna vertebral, sino uno de placer, uno mucho más fuerte que los que estaba sintiendo durante los minutos anteriores.

—Nada de eso, jovencita—tras algunos meneos el Doctor logró sacar su cinturón de las trabillas, lo había doblado y ahora lo paseaba perezosamente por las nalgas de Rose.

Rose no pudo evitar gemir, oh, como se estaba calentando con esto. Y con ello vino el entendimiento del porqué de la situación. Oh, Doctor pervertido.

— ¿Disfrutando? —inquirió el Doctor abandonando el tono severo por uno lleno de lujuria—. Porque no se supone que debas disfrutar, chica mala—el Doctor dejó caer el cinturón sobre la cima de ambas nalgas, la marca se mantuvo, de un color rojo brillante, durante unos segundos.

—Por favor...

Abandonando completamente su papel de joven contrita y arrepentida, Rose empezó a frotar su entrepierna contra el muslo del Doctor. Ya no tenía porqué seguir actuando, el Doctor lo sabía. Todo no era más que un juego. Y qué juego.

—Lo estábamos haciendo tan bien—protestó el Doctor deslizando un dedo dentro de la húmeda y cálida entrada de Rose.

—No puedes resistirte a mí—jadeó Rose con orgullo.

—Nunca, sólo bates tus pestañas y me tienes a tus pies, tus deseos son mis órdenes.

—Leíste esto en mi historial de búsqueda en la biblioteca virtual de la TARDIS, ¿No? —le acusó Rose tratando de sonar indignada.

—Es mi nave—afirmó el Doctor posesivo—.Y tu eres mía—con esas palabras el Doctor levantó a Rose de su regazo para recostarla en la cama y ahogarla a besos.

—Sólo si tu eres mío—negoció Rose paseando los dedos por sobre el corto cabello de la nuca del Doctor. Definitivamente el haberse convertido en amantes meses atrás era un plus que valía la pena el riesgo que corrían día a día y el tener que compartirse con el universo.

Horas después ambos yacían sobre la cama, satisfechos y agotados, había sido, por mucho, el mejor sexo que habían tenido en meses.

—Por un momento creí que todo iba en serio—protestó Rose picando con el dedo el pecho del Doctor.

—Era parte de la sorpresa—se explicó el Señor del Tiempo.

—Pero... —Rose tragó saliva, no sabía como traer el tema a colación sin herir los sentimientos o el ego del Doctor.

— ¿No confías en mí?—inquirió el Doctor algo herido.

—Por supuesto, es solo que... Estas cosas siempre deben hablarse y...

— ¿Donde estaría la sorpresa entonces? —preguntó el gallifreyano confundido.

—Podemos hablarlo y luego puedes sorprenderme cualquier día, pudiste haberme lastimado y...

— ¿Te lastimé?—preguntó el Doctor con ansiedad, sus dedos viajaron hasta el trasero de Rose, satisfecho al no verla hacer muecas de dolor cambió su expresión por una de mayor confusión.

—Me refiero a discutir una palabra de seguridad para detenerte en caso de emergencia, discutir nuestros gustos, esas cosas—explicó Rose besando cada pómulo del Doctor—No te sientas mal, hoy, disfruté como nunca.

El Doctor sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazó a Rose y cubrió su rostro de besos.

—Montaste toda esta escena ¿No? Quiero decir, la cacería en el planeta, el tentar mi curiosidad.

—Si—respondió el Doctor satisfecho consigo mismo—.Nunca te pondría en peligro por algo como un juego sexual—agregó frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo se, sólo me sorprende lo mucho que me conoces, sabes que botones tocar para lograr lo que deseas de mi.

El Doctor sonrió ante aquella confesión y besó a Rose como si el universo fuera a acabarse en ese instante, un beso que llevó a otras actividades. Hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutándose mutuamente, era un agradable contraste con el sexo desenfrenado y apasionado de minutos antes.

—Hora de dormir, jovencita—dijo el Doctor con falsa severidad mientras acomodaba las sábanas sobre ambos.

— ¿O qué?—le provocó Rose con ojos brillantes de desafío, un bostezo arruinó su puesta en escena.

—Iras a dormir bien caliente—amenazó el Doctor dejando caer una suave nalgada sobre el trasero de Rose.

Ambos estallaron en risas.


End file.
